gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Comet
The Comet is a sports car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and all games of GTA IV Era. Description Design and frequency of appearance Based on the Porsche 911, the Comet is all-wheel-drive like many of the newer models, yet looks most like a 911 Cabriolet from 1976 or the early 1980s, while featuring a targa top similar to the Targa 911s between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. Its fastback profile, which debuted in GTA Vice City, was dropped in games after until GTA IV. Older renditions of the Comet are front-engined, unlike the real Porsche 911, which is famously rear-engined. This brought up speculation that the Comet was in fact a Datsun 240Z, specifically because of the inset headlamps which Porsches never had. GTA IV's Comet, which bears the logo of its manufacturer, Pfister, is available only a hardtop coupe form. It retains its Porsche-like silhouette, this time resembling a modernized Porsche 911 Turbo but still retaining the scooped out headlights of previous Comets. The GTA IV rendition also remains faithful to its basis on a Porsche 911 by featuring a rear-engine design. In contrast to its predecessors, GTA IV's Comet is very rarely encountered on the streets, and is more common in Party Mode where two parked Comets can be seen and driven. Performance Acceleration, speed, braking, and handling are all among the best in the game. In games prior to GTA IV, the Comet has the added advantage of being similar to a top-down convertible, which enables the player to jump into the driver's seat from the left side of the vehicle without opening the door, facilitating a more rapid take-off. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, many of the Comet's properties are similar to that of the Stinger, except with inferior traction. Both vehicles have open tops, and the speed and acceleration are around the same. Along with the Infernus, the GTA IV rendition of the Comet is widely regarded as the fastest car in the game, as it reaches a top speed of 347 km/h whereas the Infernus only reaches 342 km/h. With a powerful rear mounted flat-6, and all-wheel drive (the 911 Turbo is all-wheel drive since the 993 iteration), cornering fast results in massive understeer, and has the potential for lift-off oversteer. Acceleration from a standstill is also very brutal due to the immaculate traction the car has. Locations GTA Vice City * In front of Leaf Links Country Club. GTA San Andreas * Parked in the parking lot nearby the tennis court at the Avispa Country Club, San Fierro (only when wanted for Exports and Imports). * Available for import from Easter Basin docks, San Fierro after second list completion, for $28,000 on Wednesday GTA Vice City Stories * Parked under a building near Forbes's apartment. * Parked along the road that extends from Malibu Club to North Point Mall. * Inside an alleyway north of Lance's apartment. * Parked near an apartment before you pass the bridge leading to Prawn Island from Vice Point. GTA IV * Obtained from a mission from Brucie Kibbutz, "No. 1", where the player must race others using a Comet from Brucie's friend, Stevie. After winning the race (and the mission), Brucie will allow the player to keep the Comet as a gratuity. This Comet has a unique, rich yellow color, which is much brighter than a normal Yellow Comet. * Occasionally encountered in one of Brucie's races after. * Spawned right after beginning the mission for Bernie Crane, "Hating the Haters". The player may park the Comet at a safehouse for safekeeping, and continue the mission in another car. * The Comet is one of the target cars to be stolen for Stevie in his series of side missions. Once you have found the target Comet for this particular side mission, you can drive it around near one of your safehouses and let it respawns, get another one and park it in your resident's carpark, and then get back to the original Comet nearby and take it to Stevie's garage to finish the side mission. * The Comet will be always seen during the mission "Payback". While chasing Pavanos, the Comet is getting into car accident; as this is during a pursuit, stopping to pick up this car is likely to lead to mission failure. * Spawned by dialing (227)-555-0175. The cheat code will not affect your saved game. GTA IV: The Lost and Damned * Although it has no spawning point, the Comet is driven in the Gang Wars. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (all) *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Comet (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Comet (GTASA) (front).jpg|The Comet, as seen in GTA San Andreas. Image:Comet (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:VCSComet.png|GTA Vice City Stories rendition. Image:Comet (GTA4) (front).jpg|The Comet, as seen in GTA IV. Image:Comet (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view. Image:CometCW.png|The Comet in GTA Chinatown Wars. es:Comet de:Comet nl:Comet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars